Age of Strife 2: Episode 07
Recap ]] News from the battles in the Western Duchy of the Kingdom of Kalia have come in. The troops from Waadsworth, as part of the Blackguard have had their first battles with the Orcs. The Orcs were caught off guard and forced to flee. The news has improved morale in Waadsworth. Thursday, 1st December, 56 AoS Ginger Thorne in a tavern talks with the waiter about how the Thornes killed a werewolf and helped more than the Sheriff. She then takes some food home for her father, Lord William Thorne. Stefan Thorne and Sheriff Bruce make plans to go out for drinking tonight. Luther Thorne shows his Uncle Joseph Thorne the historian the journals he collected from the lighthouse last episode. Joseph thinks the language is written in elvish. Luther wants to do more research into magic and how to fight against it. Uncle Joseph warns Luther about being tempted to learn magic and turning into a witch. The temple bells begin to ring in alarm. The family gear up, and the 3 siblings head out to find out what is happening from Sheriff Bruce. As they cross the Central Markets, they hear people talking about a Giant being spotted north of town. The 3 siblings head to the 15' tall North Wall and find the Sheriff and his men stationed there. The family climb up the wall and spot a 20' giant a mile away. The Giant isn't paying attention to the town, and is heading Westward towards the Blackthorn Forest. The people on the wall watch helplessly as the giant just walks past and enters the forest. After a while the Sheriff returns with his men back to the Sheriff's Station. The Thornes return to the Thorne Estate. Lord Thorne talks about the Giant Hagthor and how he crushed the villages in the hills in the region now known as Hagthor's Claim. Taking on Hagthor and his family seems impossible. Cousin Maximilian Thorne the Engineer says he could get a Ballista made to fight the giant, but it would take time and money. Materials and Labour for a Light Ballista would cost 200 gold. A Heavy Ballista could be double or more. Cousin Maximilian goes off to draw up some plans. Luther goes to the temple in town and prays for the Giant not to attack the town. The temple is crowded with other people who have the same idea. Ginger, in full armor, heads to the north wall and patrols around it. The guards on the wall tell Ginger they think it walks up in the gap between Shadewood and River Grove. They think the giant was carrying something on it's back. They couldn't see any weapons. Stephan and the Sheriff raincheck on their date. Friday, 2nd December, 56 AoS The Thorne Family is having breakfast when the Temple Bells ring again in alarm. The family go out to investigate. The citizens of Waadsworth are fleeing to the South side of town from the North. The population is fleeing out the South Gate of town. The Stefan, Luther and Ginger try to cross the town bridge but it is crowded with people fleeing southward. The party instead get in an abandoned rowboat and row to the north side of town. They see a giant north of the city wall looking into the town. The party start to row back south across the river. When the family get back to the south shore, they see the Giant has reached the City Wall. It's belly button reaches up to the wall's height. The giant begins to tear down the wall. The giant appears to be furious. The guards on the wall flee from the giant. The giant destroys several sections of wall and heads off to the east. The 3 siblings go investigate the destroyed walls. No one is around as they inspect the damage. About 630 feet of the wall has been destroyed in 4 distinct sections, including the north gate. The giant walking off to the East in the distance. After some time, some of the civilians come out to investigate, as well as the Sheriff and his men. The family return to their estate and plan their next move. Stefan suggests raiding the Rosebloom Mausoleum. The Mausoleum is on the south end of the village of Rosebloom. Lord Thorne is uncomfortable about this coarse of action, which causes Stefan to be rude to his father. Ginger goes to her Cousin-In-Law, Sera Thorne and learns how to write her name down. Saturday, 3rd December, 56 AoS The party head out of Waadsworth for Rosebloom. On the way to Rosebloom they pass though the village of Darbloom. Luther asks a farmer in Darbloom about recruiting a guard, and is directed to the 15 year old Ronald. Ronald is 6'4" 260 lbs. The Luther speaks with Ronald's mother, Nancy. Nancy says that Ronald is light in the head, but is very strong. Luther decides to hire Ronald, but will collect him later. Before nightfall the party arrive near Rosebloom. The party give the village a wide berth so they won't be seen or recognised. They then circle back at sunset to the Rosebloom Graveyard. It is 1000 feet by 1000 feet. Inside the graveyard are 4 mausoleums. Luther heads into the graveyard to inspect the nearest mausoleum. The mausoleum is locked with a padlock. Luther picks the lock. Luther goes back to get the family. Luther leads them back to the mausoleum, but they find the door is now open. The family cautiously head inside. They head down a spiral stairs into the crypt below. There are various bodies interred on crypt shelving. They find gated funerary recess of someone called Sophia Lorne. Lorne is a noble family the party hasn't been heard of before. 3 of them go to remove the sarcophagus lid. Before they can do so, a zombie from somewhere else in the crypt lurches towards the party. Stefan throws a oil flask and Luther throws daggers. Ginger finishs off the zombie with her spear. They hear more coming. Stefan remains on guard as Ginger removed the sarcophagus lid. Inside is a woman who doesn't look decayed at all, pale skin and wearing fine clothes. Luther goes to check for a pulse, but Sophia Lorne grabs Luther's wrist with her cold hand. Luther stabs the undead Sophia. Sophia opens her eyes and wails. The family flee at the wail. Luther tries to flee but he can't escape Sophia's grip. Ginger and Stefan are compelled to run all the way out of the crypt. Ginger and Stefan try to go back inside to save Luther, but the fear won't let them. Sophia elegantly climbs out of the sarcophagus and scratches Luther in the face. Luther is still feared and unable to break her grip. Stefan manages to shake off the fear and return to the crypt and stabs Sophia with his sword. Luther is scratched in the face again, but he is no longer held. Luther flees out of the crypt to the surface. Stefan takes a fighting withdrawal, then escaping to the surface as well. Sophia follows to the surface, and Luther kills her. Ginger cuts off Sophia's head. Luther goes to loot Sophia's body. Sophia has an expensive necklace (300 gp) & 4 rings (50gp, 10gp, 12gp, 3gp). The group of them carry the body back to the sarcophagus. They then close all the gates and lock them up again. As the 3 siblings go to leave with their donkey, they hear cries coming from the nearby village of Rosebloom. The group flee northward. They travel all night towards Waadsworth. Sunday, 4th December, 56 AoS The party arrives back in Waadsworth at dawn. Experience 600 exp each *Luther Thorne levels up to level 3 **Max HP increased from 7 to 13 Category:Age of Strife 2 Episodes